An Alien's Shield
by Flight Moore
Summary: Marilyn Spencer fights to protect her sister but to protect her sister she must fight for the Reach. Being trained by Black Beetle and even Kaldur, her loyalties will be tested but she will not forget her goal. To save her sister. Can she save her sister, herself, and everyone else? Or will she be the one who needs to be saved?
1. Interception

**Washington D.C.**

**April 20, 22:33 EDT**

Gathering all of the crates they had come here for, proved to be a much longer task then they had first expected. They were both heavy and fragile, so it took at least two, sometimes three men to carry one crate into the ship. And with only a fifteen-member crew and about twenty-five crates…they were beginning to grow impatient.

"They need to hurry up," Tigress growled.

The dark haired woman walked over to stand next to Kaldur after helping carry in one of the crates. She crossed her arms, clearly tense from impatience and the knowledge that their plan here could be foiled any minute. "We've been here too long. We can leave the rest of it. We have enough and can come back for the rest another time." Tigress looked at Kaldur, her friend and leader. Her tone and tight facial expression proved she firmly believed in her claim that they could come back for the rest.

Indeed they could come back for the rest at a later time.

Kaldur's white-blue eyes turned to look at her while the rest of him remained still. He did not look angry or pleased with her impatience, but he remained calm when he spoke. "We take all if we can. If they have not shown yet, then they will not show."

One of the armor dressed men walked up to the two of them. This one had a very effeminate walk as he walked, it obvious that the style of walking like a man being forced. And when he stopped next to the two of them, it was clear in the way he jutted his hip that he was not one of the men.

"I can finish this Kaldur." A voice emitter, making her sound like a he, changed her voice so that she fit in with how she dressed. If one listened close enough they could hear the scratchiness of the voice emitter when she spoke. "I'm twice as strong as any of three men combined," She groaned looking back at the men.

Kaldur scowled, turning his head just slightly to look at her. His voice came out low and obviously annoyed. "You are dressed to blend in with the rest of the crew, Shield. You are not to do anything to bring attention to yourself. If you were to use your power and any hero came and saw, they would immediately question who you are and of your connections to the Light."

"And if I come into contact with any of the her-" Her voice was cut off as a high pitched sound cut through the air and then one of the crates the men held get smashed to pieces. The three men holding the crate all fell backward and a guy in the center of them stood up, scowling and looking unimpressed.

"Superboy," Kaldur stated. He grabbed onto his water bearers and moved to stand in front of the two of them, looking back at Shield with a slight glare. "You are not to use your powers," he whispered the order harshly.

Everyone began to act accept for Shield who momentarily stood in amazement as she watched the scene progress into a full out battle as the heroes began to appear.

"I see you guys are doing something evil of course," Impulse stated quickly as he sped past Shield. In the process he had hit her side, making her spin and stumble to the ground.

Tigress frowned as she watched Shield fall down and then an unseen force forcefully pushed her herself back. The assassin grunted as she rolled across the ground, nearly going all of the way into the water before stopping.

Shield glared at the Green Martian that hovered in the air. Oh how she hated aliens.

She was getting up slowly, glancing around at the heroes and members of the Light that fought. Kaldur was momentarily taking on Superboy and every now and again defending against Robin when he tried a sneak attack. Beast Boy and Miss Martian fought off and dodged bullets from the soldiers. A few soldiers still worked quickly at trying to get the last few crates into the ship. Tigress fought off Impulse, which proved to be a difficult task alone.

There was a hard kick at Shield's gut, making her groan in pain. A flash of red hair bobbed in front her face before disappearing behind her and punching her multiple times in the back and then finally smacking her upside the head.

Shield fell to her hands and knees, not going down that easily.

Turning her head just in time, she was able to see the punch coming before she pushed herself to the side kicking her legs out to trip Batgirl as she did. _Have to follow through quickly or she'll get the upper hand again._ Shield pushed off with her hands, aiming a kick at the red head's face and connecting with her jaw. She then spun on the ground with her hands kneeing her gut to get a grunt out of her.

Batgirl rolled away and onto her feet, reaching into her utility belt for some some batarangs and throwing them at Shield. One caught in the front of her helmet, cracking the screen enough that the image was no longer electronic and she now saw like looking through glass. And then a second connected with her shoulder and a third in her forearm.

Pulling out the one in the helmet she tossed it right back at her, following through with it and charging after throwing it.

The wind was knocked out of her when she was suddenly hit off course, being thrown into the side of the warehouse. She fell to the ground with a solid thud, unable to catch herself. Her head was turned to see what was happening as she now came off as unconscious, having yet to move.

Kaldur was helping a soldier into the ship. Shield momentarily wondered if the Atlantean thought it was her. Momentarily. He knew it wasn't and she knew that. Tigress was back-pedaling toward the ship while she fought off Robin, both giving and receiving hits from the boy wonder. Impulse lay on the ground next to the waters edge, Batgirl at his side and checking him over. Miss Martian was disassembling one of the crates to see what was inside while Superboy knocked out one of the last near the crates.

A couple men were backing away from said crates toward the ship, guns still in hand surprisingly. They shot at Beast Boy as he changed to avoid the shots, changing into a falcon, a cheetah, to a bull.

Hopping to her feet, Shield got up and made a b-line for Beast boy. None of the others seemed to notice her yet and she was able to make it through without being stopped.

Sliding in front of the gunmen with her hand on the ground, she looked like an animal ready to charge. Beast Boy charged her as a bull, huffing at her when she slid into view. She smirked under her helmet, listening to the huffing and pounding of hooves against the ground, feeling the vibrations through her hand and feet. He was a powerful little boy, she'd give him that but he was still just a boy.

When they were practically head to head with each other Shield tilted to his right enough for him to miss her. As he made a surprised noise and continued on, she caught onto his horn and pulled him the opposite way. She slid back a few feet with the force but was able to get him stumbling and sliding on his side in surprise. Her smirk grew into a grin as she had taken down the bull.

After his surprise Beast Boy quickly turned into a hawk to escape but she still grasped his wing. Shield aimed to grab his little head but he changed into a kangaroo, kicking her hard in the chest that she felt a couple of ribs crack. She rolled across the pavement and next to the crates.

"Evacuate!" Kaldur shouted to his crew.

Using his powers, he summoned up water and shot it for Beast Boy, succeeding and punching him past Shield into the warehouse. The couple of men that had been protected by her went in to grab her, beginning to drag her out. Superboy rushed the two, kicking one into the other.

"Leaving so soon?" Superboy asked.

"Not yet," Shield breathed out, holding onto her ribs with one hand while she stood up.

Miss Martian flew over, lifting Shield off of the ground and then dropping her with slight force. "We need to get those weapons out of their ship Superboy. They are Apokaliptian."

Superboy nodded and quickly jumped for the ship, grabbing a crate and coming back and beginning to do this repeatedly. Tigress threw down a smoke pellet at the mouth of the ship, Kaldur and the few still standing men disappearing into the smoke. Superboy went into it but was immediately pushed out of it by tentacles of water.

Her breathing was somewhat labored but she could handle more and she would. Not going down without a fight is the way of the Light. If she went down without a fight both sides would question her, so she had to make this look good. She moved to her hands and knees when a large force suddenly sat on top of her. There were oinks from the animal that sat on her. _Fat pig,_ she thought snidely.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." She growled, beginning to lift him with all her strength.

One thing she did not like was the feeling of powerlessness.

Beast Boy shifted, jumping off of her and turned into a dove. Shield paid him no mind at the moment and focused on Superboy who was getting up off of the ground. She, on her knees, punched the ground with both fists, a wave of energy disrupting the ground and falling Superboy back to the ground.

Her energy was nearly spent but she jumped for the Martian, yelling, "I hate aliens!" Miss Martian's eyes turned completely green and she held her arm out, catching Shield in mid air and throwing her against the back wall of the warehouse some twenty feet back.

Shield bounced against the wall with a gasp and then fell from there as if in slow motion. She landed heavily on the ground, the fall taking all consciousness with it.

"The ship is gone," Batgirl stated as she and Impulse walked into the Warehouse entrance. He rubbed his head with a groan, looking bummed he been knocked out.

Superboy grumbled as he walked over to the crates, looking at the weapon that Miss Martian had taken out. It really didn't look like anything at all. A long silver piece about as long as an arm and just as thick, but the underside of it had connectors and wires. Obviously there was more to it than just this.

Beast Boy gestured behind him toward Shield, "What about him? He sure didn't seem like the normal men in Manta's crew we come across. He's…strong."

The others paused and looked back where Shield laid, Robin already there. "Let's find out," he said. The red clad sidekick gently pulled off the helmet, a pool of long brown hair falling out of the helmet.

"It's a girl," Impulse muttered in surprise as he suddenly stood next to Robin.

Robin nodded as if he had already known that. "She used a voice emitter to make her sound like a man. Obviously," he gestured to the man's suit she wore, "She was trying to look like just another part of the crew."

Impulse looked down at the girl as he thought about it.


	2. What I know

**A/N: So it took me a lot longer to get this out to you all, so I added the third chapter as well for you :) Hope you enjoy.**

**I kind of like playing in Kaldur's perspective, he's always so serious that it's interesting and fun.**

**As well it was a typo in the first chapter that I fixed. Kid Flash will not be in the story (so far) and it'll follow the invasion time line. As a more...side plot to what actually happened in the show.**

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean**

**April 21 12:14 EDT**

**Kaldur.**

After arriving at base, I stormed out of the sub and into Manta's (my father's) much larger underwater submarine. I did not bother to give any response to the growls of the angered woman trailing on my heels. Tigress did not understand, much less know what was happening, so her anger was to be expected.

"Why the hell did she blatantly disobey our orders?" She demanded. "You told her not to use her powers and then she goes and uses them!"

From the corner of my eyes I saw Tigress move to look at me from the side. And realizing I was not paying attention to her, she frowned and silenced herself. If this were the mountain, I would not have come out of that with merely a glare.

Though she needed to hear something from me.

I turned on my heel to look at her. "She is our priority and the moment the Reach gets word that she is in the hands of the League will be most insincere. They need her for a reason that we do not know, why else would they keep daily tabs on the girl?"

"We both understand the possibilities of why she's here," Tigress retorted. She crossed her arms under her chest, jutting her hip to the side as she did when she was not overly happy. "Intel on us. A simply spy for them. Intel on the light," She shrugged, gesturing with one hand. "Whatever it is, we won't know for sure. Shield was thrown at us. We still know nothing about the girl aside from her alias and what she can do. And is that really all the girl can do? And why did they specifically want her to be trained by Manta?"

I glared into the distance behind her, partially watching the men carry the crates we succeeded in taking out of the hull. But that is not what was on my mind. "I can assure you Tigress, that she is not our enemy."

I turned back around and continued toward command, leaving behind a momentarily surprised Tiger in my wake.

It was only days ago that Shield chose to confide in me. And I still have yet to decide what to do with the information…

_ I woke up groggily to the noise of a knock. I grabbed the clock and wondered who would disturb me at this time of night. There were no scheduled attacks; no planned field tests-nothing was going on tonight._

_I got up and slipped on a shirt so that I would look somewhat decent. The knocking sounded again only this time much lighter. Have they been knocking long? _

_ I opened the door, my surprise evident on my face. "Shield?" I asked, curious as to why she was standing at my door and at this time. Nearly half the night has gone by already and yet here she stands…looking disheveled and worried. "Is everything okay?"_

_ She shook her head, "Can I talk to you?" She asked, looking both directions down the hallway. Her actions were out of paranoia, something I've never seen her do since she boarded with us. "Like now before I chicken out of this?" Shield wrapped her arms around herself, shaking slightly, trying desperately to hold back the sadness one could see just deep in her eyes. _

_ Shield had such dark brown eyes one would consider them to be black. They were the spotlight of her face despite being so dark. And since she came aboard they have always looked so hurt. Right now it looks as if she's reached her breaking point._

_ I nodded, moving out of the way for her to enter my room. She quickly entered the room, searching it for any others. "I'm sorry to be so intrusive Kaldur but I decided I could trust you." _

_ I eyed her wearily as I closed the door quietly. "Why me? Are you looking for someone?"_

_ The short brunette slouched onto the foot of my bed, looking utterly defeated. "The Reach has made me paranoid when reaching out for help," she replies simply. "And why you?" She asked, looking up at me, near tears. "I just needed to trust someone who I could talk to and I chose you. You're always calculating, always thinking about something. The hard look in your eyes is not one that's natural, it's forced." Shield looked down with a weird sound. A whimper? "Can I trust you Kaldur?"_

_ I blinked, surprised by her statement of folly against me. No one has ever said anything about the way I look or act. It has seemed normal to everyone but not to her… "You have proven that we can trust you," I stated as a reply. "Whether or not you can trust me is up to you. I sense that you are still yet unsure." I wheeled over my desk chair and took a seat in front of her. I relaxed in front of her to come off as unthreatening as I could. _

_ When she looked at me though, I have a feeling she saw right through me. _

_ She stared at me for a long moment, watching me go through the usually unnoticeable steps I take to appear unthreatening. "I need someone Kaldur, I need someone I can talk to." Tears began to steadily flow from the corners of her eyes. "I've been withholding information about myself from Manta by the Reach's request and things that I can't keep inside any longer because they're hurting me."_

_ I caught myself glaring at the girl, for that was a clear sign that we still did not know anything about her. I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. What could the reach possibly ask of her that would be so harsh on her to keep secret? _

"_I will listen to what you have to say Shield, though I suggest you speak with Black Manta about this and not I."_

_ Quickly shaking her head, she said, "No, no, no. I-I cannot let him know. Once he told the Light, they would only do the same thing to me that the Reach is doing." She wiped at her eyes, sniffling. "They can't know."_

_ My brows furrowed, "And you are not concerned about me speaking with the Light about what you will say?"_

_ Her dark brown eyes looked suddenly conflicted and I could see regret instantly in them._

_ Shield stared down at the floor, tears dripping on to her arms and legs. "My name is Marilyn Spencer," She said quietly. She took the risk and began her story. "Last year the Crolateans tried to kidnap me and my sister but were unable to and a few months after that the Reach came. They tried the same thing. Both were unsuccessful. I was able to stop them though they had h-hurt my mother," she stuttered a little bit, gripping her pants as she spoke. "and nearly had taken my younger sister Elaine."_

_She looked up at me, seeing if I were listening. _

_I nodded for her to continue._

"_The Reach said they would come again-in force, so my father sent both me and Elaine to D.C. where they thought we'd be safe from the aliens because of how close we were to the Hall of Justice. For a time we were and then," She took a shuddering breath. "They came during the night when we were sleeping and they took Elaine-leaving me!"_

* * *

I continued down the hallway, glancing over my shoulder at Tigress. "If we do not get her back, then more than just her will be lost."

Entering control deck, my scowl immediately deepened.

Black Manta stood at the helm speaking to the Reach over the screens. Of all people I wished to see at this moment. I took a quick yet deep breath to regain my composure as I strode forward. "We have returned with the shipment Father," I told him, looking at my father for the moment.

The Reach Ambassador smiled on the screen. "Oh. And did it go well?"

Despite not wanting to speak to the Ambassador, I turned my head to look at him. Nodding I said, "It went according to plan. All parts have been recovered and are being brought on board as we speak.

"Good, Good," He said cheerfully.

My father turned, pausing his conversation with the Reach ambassador. "Very good. The Reach Ambassador would like to have a word with Shield now that you have arrived."

I look at my father and then back at the Ambassador, bowing my head slightly in apology. "I am sorry Ambassador, but at the moment she is busy and cannot speak." I straighten, just wishing for this conversation to be over. "I have her unloading with the men and she then has warm up exercises to perform before training today."

The aqua colored alien smiled on the screen, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "And how is her training going? Is she progressing well?"

I nodded curtly. "Indeed. Her skills progress daily."

His smile widened. "Very good."

I eyed my father for a moment, trying to pass on a silent message. His eyes twitch slightly in a squint and I know that my message has been received. He turned to the screen, frowning. "Is that all you wished to speak about Ambassador?" He asked, he too wishing to end this conversation.

"Ah yes. Good day to you both." The screen clicked out and turned back to a blue, blank screen.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about that you did not wish to tell the ambassador?" He asked, turning to me with a knowing expression. Manta clasped his hands behind his back, ever so slightly looking down at me.  
"We were attacked by members of the Young Justice Team and were unable to get all of the shipment. And Shield has been captured," I replied, staring directly at him.

His eyes narrowed instantly, signifying his anger. "How did the League get their hands on the girl? How were you two not enough to keep the girl from their grasps?" Manta looked past me at Tigress who stood by the doorway, her arms crossed. I did not realize that she had followed me into the control deck.

"The Team caught us while we were off guard and were able to take us down quick enough to get us scattered," I explained, "She was too far off for us to grab and if we tried to it would have drawn too much attention to her as she was dressed as the men were."

He simmered, glaring at us. "And did she fight them?"

I nodded, "She did. Her strength may draw their attention to her more than normal but nothing obvious can be drawn from her working with the Light."

"Yet she was clearly dressed to blend in with the men Kaldur," He bellowed. "The fact that she is not a man will be of serious intrigue to the Team. And the second fact that will draw their attention to her is how she is so strong when none of the other men are not."

Tigress stepped forward, putting her arms down at her sides. "We have failed you Sir but we will get her back. She is our top priority at the moment and thus must be taken more seriously than anything else."

He nodded. "You'll take a team with you. It'll be a silent in and out mission. If anything about this goes ary in any way it will be on your heads to face the consequences of the Reach" he gestured to the screen and then himself, "and of me."


	3. Spilling My Truths

**Hall of Justice**

**April 21, 14:45**

Shield groggily woke up, finding it odd to be hearing utter silence. "W-where am I?" She looked around through squinted eyes as they adjusted to the bright incandescent lighting of the room. "Kaldur?" She called, questioning if he was with her.

After her eyes adjusted, she realized that she was not at base. It was a small square, white room-way too bright for her tastes. Living underwater for so long, she's grown so accustomed to more yellowed lighting. This was just blinding. Shield attempted to move her hand to shield her face but found she couldn't

She frowned and puled at the cuffs, making them jangle as the metals clashed. She pulled with all of her strength and yet…it was as if she were as strong as a normal person. They wouldn't break. She pulled again and wheezed in pain somewhat. Her ribs hurt, _must have cracked them during the fight._

"What?" She asked herself quietly, pulling again.

Her head twitched up at the sound of a wheeze, the door opening on the left. A blonde woman in tights, a black unitard, and a black short coat walked into the room. "Hello Miss…" She trailed off hoping for her to finish.

Shield stared at the woman as she took her seat, surprised to be seeing one of the Leaguers. _It worked, I'm here._ She still unconsciously shook the cuffs as she tried to break them, still staring at Black Canary. The blonde woman was very pretty and right now she appeared very calm, didn't even look angry with her.

"The collar you wear prevents you from using your powers," Canary stated. Shield's eyes widened at her statement but she remained quiet. "Your strength won't work unless we allow it. You are powerless to break free of the restraints."

For a moment she stared at her lap. She could now feel the weight of the collar and slowly the idea that she was powerless was sinking in, making her feel uncomfortable and weak.

Black Canary did not miss her expression, tilting her head a little to the side. "Will you tell me your name?" She asked. What she saw did not seem to fit with the physical appearance she saw. Black Canary could see the hurt girl that she hid under a strong mask.

Shield nodded, "They call me Shield."

Not exactly a first name but it was something. "Alright Shield, I'd like to ask you a few questions about your connection with the Light and Black Manta."

"And," she began, glancing around, "If I do not cooperate?"

"Then you will be taken to Black Gate Prison with the rest of Black Manta's crew." She said looking levelly at Shield.

Her eyes widened, "Prison…" The thought of jail had never once come to mind, even when in the grasps of the Reach. "Y-you can't send me to prison," She stuttered, her surprise making her speak before thinking.

Black Canary lifted an eyebrow, "And why not?"

Shield looked to the mirror, knowing that there were others behind it listening and watching. Her eyes squinted slightly at her own sad cry inside. Her mind screamed at her to blurt everything but yet she couldn't. She just couldn't blurt it out.

"Because." She stated, looking over at Canary. "I won't do well in prison."

Canary was unimpressed with her reasoning and knew that wasn't the truth.

_"You can trust them." _She remembered Kaldur saying. _"You can trust _them_."_

"You are a bad liar Shield," Canary told her simply. "You are hiding, over thinking what you want to say. I can see that you are scared about the idea of prison, who wouldn't be in your situation?" Canary leaned forward, laying her forearms on the table. "You can trust us, you don't have to hide Shield."

Her brows furrowed as she stared down at her lap. Shield still wore her uniform from earlier and her slouching position just seemed to add more pressure on her ribs. But they didn't know she was hurt and she was hiding it fairly well but she needed to get medical attention.

When she finally spoke she sounded almost angry, her voice shaking somewhat. "Suddenly you sound as if you are talking to an innocent person. You sound like you're talking to a child," She huffed, a small tug, pulling her lip up. "I thought I was the bad guy Black Canary. Am I the bad guy?" It was an honest question that she wanted an answer for.

Black Canary scowled slightly, "Are you a bad guy, Shield?"

Shield took a deep breath, closing her eyes. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Do you think that I am a bad person?" She breathed, letting her air out. She felt a shooting pain in her side and winced slightly. "Do you think that just because I've associated with Black Manta that I am a bad guy?" She looked up at Canary, suddenly more serious than before.

"That depends."

"On what I tell you?" She asked, glaring at the pretty bird.

She shook her head. "No, on how you tell it."

Her seriousness waned slightly, her sadness and need to talk showing momentarily. "I can't go to prison Canary, I just can't." Her head fell down and she slumped in her seat, jingling the chain just for noise to fill the small room. She sneered with her head down and hair covering her face, it was a painful thing to slump in her seat.

Black Canary looked over at the mirror, staring for a moment. She stood up, looking down at Shield. "I will get you some water, Shield." And then she left the room.

Shield didn't look up. She remained the way she was, her brown hair veiling her face, her eyes as tears spilled out. Why couldn't she just tell her? Why was she having sudden issues with trusting the Justice League, the hero's of Earth? They were the ones everyone should trust but she had put hers in Kaldur, one of the bad guys.

About ten minutes later the door opened again and this time Superboy walked into the room. He had a mean scowl on his face but it lightened slightly as he took Canary's seat. Shield wished she could wipe off her face quickly, not wanting him to see her tears.

Shield sat up, frowning and closing her eyes for a moment at the pain in her ribs. "Where is Canary?" She asked.

Superboy's eyebrows rose at seeing her face and the tears that stained her cheeks. He quickly scowled though, not believing them to be real. "Yeah, I know this is weird. I don't normally do this and there are plenty of other people who could do this so much better than me and yet here I am," He said, crossing his arms on the table. "Shield, right?"

She couldn't decide why they would send him into the room and just answered simply. "Yes…"

He looked to the side, not the side with the mirror, and then back at her. "You must realize that the fact that you were caught stealing Apocaliptain weapons could get you at least fifteen years in prison, right?" Superboy looked at her face, looking at the tears purposefully.

Shield bit her bottom lip, licking off the salty tears as she did. He was so different from Canary but at the same time just the same. Merely a little harder on the edges and definitely not as patient as her.

"I guess I never actually thought about it," Shield admitted.

He glared at her, "Never thought about it?" He demanded. "How could you not think about the consequences of your actions?"

She gaped at him. "And I take it you think through every moment of every battle?"

His jaw clenched. "I may not have when I was first starting out but the longer you do it the more natural it becomes to see the future possibilities of something you are going to do. I'm just baffled that you couldn't see the fact that your actions with the Light would get you in prison at some point."

"At some point Superboy," She said. "I did not think it would happen so soon. If I had, do you think I'd be here right now?"

"Yes."

She glared at him but didn't say anything.

"How long have you been working for Manta? A couple of months maybe?" He asked, shrugging like it was nothing. "What if Aquaman had found him and his base? You'd be captured along with the rest of his crew. You'd be captured by him, authorities, us… There is a minimal chance that you'd escape. And if you ran, Manta would only hunt you down later for not fighting for him."

"What does that matter? So, what if I wasn't thinking ahead," She growled.

"Being on the bad side, wouldn't you know to think ahead, plan an escape in the emergency of something like that?" He asked. He sat back in his chair, his arms crossed over his red s.

"I've got other worries than thinking about prison Superboy." She growled, tears lining her eyes.

"All you guys have is time to come op with the next heist, the next job. How wouldn't you have time to plan an escape? I bet you're planning on escaping right now." He looked down at her collar. "But that may be more troublesome with the collar on."

"I'm not planning to escape!" She yelled, pulling at the cuffs with her fists clenched. She hated how grating he was about escape and prison.

"Why?"

"Because I need the League's help." Her eyes widened in surprise at hearing herself blurt it out.

"Why?" He asked, hoping that her shock would let it slip out.  
Her face crumpled slightly, tears falling out of her eyes again. "Because the Reach has my sister. And at length, my parents." She let out a whine, sitting up straight again. "My side, it hurts. I think I've got a cracked rib or two."

He relaxed, unfolding his arms and putting them in his lap. His intensity diminished and his voice was kind when he spoke. "How long?"

"Three months." Shield sniffled. "They don't tell me if she's safe or unharmed. They tell me nothing but that if I do not do as I am told she will not be so safe then."

He looked over at the mirror as Canary did. And then looked back at her, watching her lay her head on the table. "What's your name?"

"Marilyn," She sobbed. " Marilyn Spencer."

The door opened again and Black Canary walked in with a glass of water and some medical supplies in the other one. She was not surprised to see Superboy sitting there and acted as if it were normal. She set the glass on the table in front of Marilyn. "There are a few things we must go over if we are to allow you more freedom than what you have now, Miss Spencer."


	4. Up Against A Wall

**Hall of Justice**

**April 21, 15:02 EDT**

"Who ever that girl is, it is not Marilyn Spencer," Captain Atom stated with a scowl. He stood in front of the one-way mirror, looking into the interrogation room at Shield.

Shield still tried to get out of the chains, every now and again trying to pull her way out of them. Her ribs had been patched up and she had been given a small dose of painkillers to subdue her pain. Right now she stared at the mirror, stared at herself and wished she could see beyond it at whoever was in the room.

Black Canary kept a blank mask over her face as she chatted with the silver man. "So you don't believe her?" She asked, glancing at Shield. The way she stared at the mirror... Canary felt like she could actually see through it despite knowing she couldn't.

"It is not about whether I believe her, it is about the evidence. The DNA we got off of the cup of water you brought to her did not match the Spencer's. As well the girl she says she is is at school as we speak and she has no other sister." He looked at Black Canary, his lips a thin line on his face. "_Shield _is not her."

A moment of sadness crossed Canary's face. Even she couldn't refute the evidence. "She held such emotion behind what she said."

"Superboy put her into a stressful position, prompting a stressful and emotional response," Captain Atom said.

"And her sister being held captive by the Reach?"

At that Captain Atom stared into the room, watching Shield as she tugged at the cuffs again. She hadn't said a peep since her conversation with Superboy. It bothered him that she remained so quiet. He could see the temper and fight, saw it when with Superboy but now she was quiet. _Was she waiting? Exhausted?_ He doubted she was tired with how often she pulled at the cuffs.

"Because she is not Marilyn Spencer does not mean she does not have a sister being held by the Reach. We won't be able to find out if she has a sister until she tells us her real name," Captain Atom explained.

* * *

The door opened slowly, Black Canary balancing a tray of food and drink in both hands as she opened the door. "I thought you might like something to eat," Canary smiled softly at Shield. "Chicken sandwich, chips and a soda." She set the tray down on the table, sliding it across to her.

Shield looked down at the food and then looked up at Canary, giving her a disbelieving look. "Even if I wanted to eat I wouldn't be able to," she stated, shaking her wrists that were bound to her chair.

A moment later, Canary slid a key toward the tray of food. "That can be easily fixed but I have just a few more questions before I can do that."

Shield remained emotionless. Dried tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were a little puffy yet from her earlier bought of sobs but now she just looked devoid and stunned.

Canary continued without missing a beat. "There has been evidence brought up that you are not who you say you are."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Canary said, her jaw tightening, "Is that Marilyn Spencer is at school right now in the middle of history class."

Shield looked down at the table slowly, staring down at the tray of food. Her mouth salivated just looking at it. "Of course she is," she muttered. "It wouldn't be that hard to put in a decoy. Destroy past files and put in new ones. Manipulate their minds-I mean that's what Green Beetle can do as you know," she said looking up at Black Canary. Her emotionless state was becoming angrier as she kept speaking. "I go to Woodroe High. Friends. Family. All of them are there."

Black Canary remained devoid of emotion, silently listening.

"I am Marilyn Spencer, Black Canary. I am who I say I am!"

She glared at the bird, tears lining her eyes again. "You must have the wrong family." Shield leans forward in a desperate plea. "There are four of us at home. Me, mom, dad, and my little sister. You must believe me. Please," she begged, "Tell me you believe me."

When Black Canary finally spoke, she was quiet and stern. "Paul and Wendy have one daughter named Marilyn Spencer. They have yet to have a second daughter or son."

Shield gaped at her, disbelieving her words.

Then she began to yank and pull at the cuffs, barely holding in her hidden power. "I am Marilyn Spencer! The one and only Marilyn Spencer!"

"Shield," Canary barked, warning her to back down. "Despite how it sounds, we are not entirely wrought by the evidence and Martian Manhunter has been sent to talk to Paul and Wendy to find out in person if what you say is true."

"Is evidence always right?!" She demanded. "Why would I lie to the Justice League about who am? Especially when my sisters in trouble," She growled, absolutely furious.

Black Canary stood up, glaring at the girl. "If we do not figure this out, you will be brought to prison with the rest of the men, Shield. Think about what you've said and what you'll say the next time I visit."

The blonde woman walked out of the room, Shield watching her leaving with a glare. A bit after the door closed, she looked over at the mirror.

She stared deeply at herself, "I. Am. Marilyn. Spencer."

The lights in the room dimmed slightly but nothing happened. No one came in. She leaned back against the chair, sighing deeply. "I'm so sorry Elaine, I'm so sorry." The longer she stayed prisoner to the League, the quicker the Reach could learn that she's with them. And the quicker they learn that, the longer they have to speculate. The longer they have to hurt Elaine.

She slumped forward, wincing slightly as the pain meds were beginning to wear off. "Kaldur," She said quietly. "I've failed both you and her." She spoke softly, as if apologizing to him in person.

She hated that she was stuck now to their whim. Her plan hadn't worked and if she didn't get out her sister would pay the price. And Kaldur too. Shield didn't want that for either of them.

The door opened with a barely audible swooshing noise.

"Dude, she's asleep. I don't like disturbing sleeping women," A boy stated.

There was a few more entering the room, whispering still. "Well we're going to have to wake her anyways, so just do it."

"I am awake," she stated, lifting her head to look at the shadowed figures. But the lights were only dimmed not gone, so she could see who was all in the room.

She glanced at each of them. Nightwing disregarded the chair across from her and stood there, not smiling but not frowning either. Superboy stood by the door, looking rather angry than pleased. Miss Martian stood beside the table to her left and Impulse tried to pull off a serious look at Miss Martian's right.

"Are you here to question me again?" She snapped, looking pointedly at Superboy. "I've been questioned enough and won't go through another bout of it with you lot."

Nightwing's brows furrowed, "You'll want to in order to gain some semblance of freedom Shield." He pressed a button on his forearm and a blue holographic screen popped up on it. "Robin has been looking through files on Marilyn Spencer, searching for possible breaks. And he found this one." He stopped scrolling through files on an image of two girls. One of who was Shield. "Is this you?"

She stared at the image, shocked to see her and her sister. It was quite a few years ago but it was clearly her. "Me and Elaine," she nods quickly.

"That doesn't prove her link to the family," M'gann stated.

"That's because she has no blood link," Nightwing begins.

Shield glared at him, her jaw clenching. "You don't-"

"-and then Robin was able to find a couple of forms from the Orphanage for one Marilyn Rose," he continued, interrupting her. The image changed to an adoption form. "Adopted May 3rd by Paul and Wendy Spencer when you were just three years old."

There was a long pause before she finally spoke up, "They are my family," she said quietly, staring at Nightwing. "I will have no other family. And I need to save my sister."

"Something like this can easily be forged in this age, Shield," Miss Martian said softly. "If I look into your mind, I can get proof by looking at your memories."

Shield's head snapped and she glared at Miss Martian. "No," She growled.

At the door, Superboy frowned and grunted, standing straight. "It'll make this whole process a lot quicker if you let her."

"I will not let an _alien_ inside my mind. Especially a green one!"

"That's a little harsh isn't it?" Impulse asked.

Shield snapped her head to look at him. "Those two girls, me and my sister were abducted by green aliens who call themselves the Reach. Do you really think that I'm going to allow her to go into my mind?"

He shrugged, gesturing to Miss Martian. "But she's one of the good guys."

"And to the populace, the Reach are amazing! Just because she professes to be good does not mean she is. I will not let her into my mind!"

Miss Martian looked down at the floor, feeling hurt but completely understanding her reasoning. "I understand and I won't barge into your mind. Your trust in us…_green aliens_ must be regained after what the Reach has subjected you to." She gave her a quick nod.

"Well," Nightwing sighed. "This just got a whole lot harder." He looked at the files and images, all of the images having been replaced by this other Marilyn Spencer. "I understand that you are worried about your sister and that you probably want to get out of here but I promise you that we will help you in any way we can."

Shield loosened up a little, looking down at the tray of food still on the table. "Have I been here for a full day yet?" She asked.

"Nope," Impulse chimed. "Ten hours and counting." He gave her a charming smile that faded at the death glare he received from Nightwing. "What? She asked the question."

"Do you believe me?" She asked, looking up at Nightwing and then at the other three. "Do you believe that I am Marilyn Spencer?"

The four of them all shared different looks of uncertainty. At that Shield found a small bit of resolve. She was tired and most of all worried. "Then just go." Shield stared at the mirror blankly. "You can't help me if you _can't_ believe me."

Impulse looked around at the others and did something that would get him in trouble later on. He became invisible as he disappeared within the room. A second later, her cuffs suddenly disappeared and her collar following after.

"Impulse!" Nightwing yelled.

Impulse stood back in his spot, a very serious look on his face. "She's pretty adamant about who she is. And if she is who she is, the Reach has her sister, and her family. She needs to leave in order to save them."

Superboy tensed immediately, never looking away from the girl. "Nightwing?" He asked, wanting orders on how to react.

Her amazement was apparent and she stared down at her wrists, slowly bringing them together to rub the red lines on them. "Y-you took off my collar…" She said in disbelief. "You…uncuffed me?"

"Shield?" Miss Martian asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Quickly standing and stepping away from the alien girl, she glared at her. She was barely Miss Martian's height but her look of uncertainty made Miss Martian step back guiltily. "I am sorry," she said, crossing her arms.

"You can't-" Superboy began but was suddenly interrupted.

The door to the little white room suddenly blasted open, knocking Superboy down to the ground. Smoke filled the room quickly and there were grunts of fighting and hitting around the room. Hands grabbed Shield on her arms, "Do not be alarmed." Kaldur. "It is time for you to come back," He whispered.

M'gann cleared the smoke, her eyes glowing bright green. Impulse held Nightwing, Nightwing wiping blood from his nose. Impulse wore the collar, keeping him from using his powers and so too did Superboy, who still lay under the door.

Kaldur turned to look at M'gann, glaring. "We will all be at fault if she does not leave now," He stated. He looked down at Nightwing as alarms began to go off in the Hall and then pushed Shield out the door, getting her to run with him, toward the exit they "made".

Impulse ran toward them, his collar now gone. The irises of Shields eyes turned a bright, glowing blue.

In seconds there was a blue, translucent wall between Impulse and the two of them. Impulse was unable to stop before he hit it and skidded into it, bouncing off and hitting the floor. Kaldur glared back at the speedster and then began to drag her into a faster run. "That is how you are to protect them?" He asked, looking at her from the corners of his eyes.

"Yes."

Impulse stared at them as they ran out of the building, completely shocked and unable to move from his seat on the floor. "That's so mode…" he breathed, realization striking him hard.


End file.
